


都怪莫里森

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: OOC，副本术语请自行百度因为莫里森没T住，麦克雷输出不够还搞错副本机制，害得奶妈噶掉进陷阱，被转移到迷宫另一层，见到了隐藏BOSS怪物名称虚构，若有重名纯属巧合。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 4





	都怪莫里森

这都是莫里森的错，被逐出教团的骑士和他该死的圣光。主应该狠狠惩罚他才对。

漫长的五分钟，加布里尔·莱耶斯捂着受伤的侧肋躺在地板上等待治愈魔法生效时，疼痛和怨恨反复折磨着他。脑海里是杰克·莫里森金灿灿的脑袋，他恨得现在就给这小子上个脱发咒。

可恶！凭什么又是他受罪。明明是莫里森的错，是他没踩下机关才造成这般结果。加布里尔·莱耶斯不过是恰好站在另一头罢了。还有杰西·麦克雷，耍贫嘴的臭狐狸也难逃其咎。如果他不执着于宝箱和装饰品而把心思放在开枪上，这场战斗早该结束了。

他咬紧牙关慢慢坐起来，剧烈的痛楚稍有缓和。这样一来今天的治愈魔法也用光了。还好有护身符，不然从那么高的地方掉下来非得摔断脖子。莱耶斯揉揉失去知觉的肩膀，拄着只剩半截的法杖爬起来。右大腿和脚不听使唤，这次任务之后势必要休息很久才能恢复，不知道什么时候才能攒够钱买新的法杖。等回去我就申请换队友，他绝望地想。

当务之急是和那两个混蛋汇合，兴师问罪的事稍后再说。莱耶斯试着慢慢向前挪动几步，环顾着周围。景色倒是很熟悉。除了头上被他砸出来洞以外，生着霉菌的墙壁、肮脏的蜘蛛网以及随处可见的魔物尸体碎片、黑色血迹……他们两天前才通过这里。彼时莫里森手里握着火把，四周没有这么暗。

背后传来轻微的摩擦声，一股海水的腥味飘进鼻腔。他吞吞口水，念了一个咒语，让破损的法杖燃起火焰……

多多提尼已经在祭坛里生活了不知多少岁月。

它原本与大海一同诞生，生活在潮湿阴暗的海岸洞窟里。当地人视它为海神，向它献祭牲畜与处女。直到有一天，一群可恶的冒险者搅乱了他的生活。他们砍断了它八根触须，在另外八根上留下伤疤，将它赶走。多多提尼不得不逃到这里，衣食无忧的日子一去不复返。只能靠捕食误入的人类维生，用他们的躯体做宿主培养卵胎。它的力量在黑暗中日益恢复，子嗣一代接一代。它渴望复仇，渴望有一日能回到洞窟里。再做回渔民的海神。

然而梦想却突然破灭了，两天前三个人类闯入祭坛里，杀死了它那些尚且幼小的孩子们。捕食回来的多多提尼只看见满地血迹与七零八落的小小触须。它发疯似得寻找凶手，却一无所获。然而就在刚刚头顶上方传来的巨响惊醒了它，多多提尼在灰尘中嗅到仇恨的气味，遵循而来看到一个受伤的人类，不由分说地向它投掷魔法。

它被彻底激怒了，以自己剩下的八根触须发誓，它要让这个人类受尽折磨、尖叫着死去。

他被一根触须甩到高空，法杖随之脱手。接着又有两只伸了过来，紧紧缠住他的手脚。莱耶斯绝望地想念起莫里森和他的盾。或许骑士是个烦人精，圣光让他忘记了处理陷阱，但在防护方面莫里森优秀得无可挑剔。

那只畸形的陆地章鱼将他甩来甩去，吊在空中，触须接二连三地袭击他，撕烂了他的法师长袍。前几天才刚刚在拍卖会上高价得来的。他气愤地想念言灵咒，却被一条腥咸的肉堵住嘴，直捣喉咙深处，好像要把他整个捅穿。没了舌头的黑魔法师什么都不是，莱耶斯一边拼命挣扎一边昂头吸入稀薄的空气。

几条冰冷的触须来回摩擦着他赤条条的身体，将他放在地上、拉开挣动的两腿……

圣光在上，我要拉仇恨了。莫里森说。你准备好了吗？

这头野蛮的怪物可不会温柔地问他准备好没有。它将受困的人类翻过去背对自己，寻找可以侵入的穴口。莱耶斯每挣扎一下，触须便会狠狠抽上臀部。就像你妈的三流惩罚游戏一样。口水顺着撑满的嘴角往下流淌，乳头被玩弄得又肿又硬。摩擦股沟的触手刺探到了致命弱点，正缓缓向内插入。

想把我从内到外撕裂吗……莱耶斯想。来自伤口和后穴的疼痛让他浑身发软，两腿发抖，忍不住发出呜咽的声音。见他这副模样，那头怪物认为占了上风，变本加厉地侵犯着。较细一头插入后便开始抽动起来，同时不忘继续抽打人类已经发红发烫的臀肉。莱耶斯浑身止不住的痉挛，扭动着躲避，却被缠住腰部一次次送回肉柱上。

一根触须伸到前面玩弄他的阴茎，故意挑拨着，又突然勒紧冠头。莱耶斯感到有水顺着眼角往下流淌。在迷宫里，被怪物侵犯到哭泣。作为一个骄傲的黑魔法师，这种事就算是做梦他也从没梦见过！——这都要怪莫里森和麦克雷！混蛋骑士，为什么还不来救他？！

堵住他嘴巴的触须离开了，转而去摸他的脸。他立刻吐出口中的黏液。酸痛的下巴甚至难以控制。他甚至开始低三下四地求饶，支支吾吾地说自己再也不会踏足此地，不管怪物听得懂听不懂人话……只要能让屁股里的东西停下来，要他做什么都行。

陆地章鱼用力将他脑袋和乳房按向地面，两只带疤的触手缠住人类的大腿，将他拉高，下半身几乎离开地面。每次插入，人类的腹部都能拓出肉须粗壮的模样。它将可恶的人类按在地上侵犯，一次次顶撞几乎要让后者吐出来。莱耶斯腿根抽搐着，没射精反倒被操尿了一次。泪水和唾液、以及怪物留下的黏液在脸上混成一片。接着，怪物又将他掉转过来，四只丑陋的小眼睛和一只瞎眼得意地看着自己的猎物。

莱耶斯看见自己鼓胀的腹部，随着触须每次离去而恢复如常，插入时又被撑起、填塞得满满当当。这只畜生在故意羞辱他，为了让他发出更多羞耻的声音而抽打他的乳头、乳房和屁股。等他彻底昏过去，它还会拿自己的身体做产卵的温床……

不……圣光在上，救救我。他流着泪想，圣光啊，您到底在哪里呢？

在彻底失去意识前，莱耶斯看到一束金色的光、如天罚之箭，从破碎的天花板射入黑暗的洞穴。他听见怪物愤怒的尖叫，来自身后的痛苦随之消失。那是他最后的认知。

再次醒来时躺在旅馆舒适的床上，摔断的腿打着夹板。杰克·莫里森坐在床边守着他。见他醒了，又开始“圣光……”

“圣光在上！”早已被逐出教团的前·圣骑士说，“你终于醒了！我们都很担心你，加布。”

“疼……”

“还需要慢慢养伤。”莫里森说，“要喝水吗？还是茶？要不来点温水兑酒？”

莱耶斯看着他，心生恶毒的报复欲，“我想喝果汁。”

莫里森愁眉苦脸地跟他对视。他想道歉，又不知道怎么说才能避免伤害黑魔法师的自尊心。

“那混蛋呢？”

“你说杰西？”莫里森说，“你……掉下去之后……我们发现宝箱了，够花好一阵的。他在贸易市场给你买新装备。”

这倒是个好消息。莱耶斯翻了个身，腰部酸痛有所缓解，“杰克。”

“我听着呢。”

“你当初是怎么被赶出教团的？”

莫里森怔住了半秒，接着尴尬地伸手抓抓那头金发。“你想知道？”

“下次给我讲讲你和你那该死的圣光。”莱耶斯说，“现在我想再睡一会儿。”

“我陪着你。”莫里森说，“我先去给你搞杯果汁。”

骑士的背影刚消失在门后，莱耶斯便爬起来，动用学生时代耍过的花招，将椅子的一条腿变短了一截。

看你等会儿还能笑得出来。他想，钻回被子里，等待莫里森的尖叫。


End file.
